


音乐时刻

by Ran1998



Category: Sherlock(tv)
Genre: Crossover
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran1998/pseuds/Ran1998
Summary: 莫里亚蒂和安德森，简单粗暴的简介。





	音乐时刻

**Author's Note:**

> 圈zhi地shi自huan萌zhai(我尽量写到三万字，毕竟我是个说到做到的人，说还债就绝对会还)——不适者请千万不要看，因为虽然目前我只有一个模模糊糊的想法，但我可以很确定地说这会是篇极其ooc的文。cp莫安的文，您不能要求太多……您要求我也做不到，这是主因。
> 
> 好后悔我把之前发在这里的文删了啊，搞得我现在还要重新打tag重新写简介，我根本就不知道要说什么好嘛。可是不说又怕漏下什么……好累，不说了。以后想到什么再随时补充吧。  
> 寒假填坑。

黑夜中，旧灯塔仍孤零零地立在爱尔兰空旷的海滩上，除了塔顶的光显示出这不是个蛮荒之地之外，真是一点人气都没有。五分钟过去了，门开了。


End file.
